1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermoplastic resin compositions, and more specifically to resin compositions compounded with an antimicrobial/fungistatic agent. The purpose thereof is to offer antimicrobial/fungistatic resin compositions with good dispersion when used as moulded products or as resin improving agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior compositions are known for conferring antimicrobial/fungistatic properties on resins. There are a variety of antimicrobial/fungistatic agents, including natural products, organic compounds and inorganic compounds; however, in the main, natural products have a low boiling point and are difficult to handle. Organic compounds show good phase solubility with resins, but are not very heat stable, and there is the problem of a lowering of performance due to decomposition in the process of melting, etc. Inorganic compounds on the other hand are exceedingly stable but have the problem of lowered performance due to poor dispersion in resins and elution by water.
The present invention is intended to offer compositions in which these antimicrobial/antifungal agents disperse well in the resin, are stable and are not eluted to any extent, and have an outstandingly persistent effect; and we have discovered that this purpose can be achieved by compounding with specified resins.